Drew Torres
Drew Torres''' is a new junior. He transferred to Degrassi Community School for the 2010-2011 school year. Drew is a new student at Degrassi and the step-brother of Adam. drew does not like to be tied down to one girl. Season 10 In [[What a Girl Wants (1)|'''What a Girl Wants (1)]], Drew walks into the The Dot. At first, he came off as a cocky guy, interrupting Sav and Peter's conversation. Once he heard that Sav attended Degrassi, he paid for Sav's coffee and told him he'd see him at school. The next day, Drew walks up to Sav who is speaking to Holly J. about running for student council president. In [[Breakaway (1)|'Breakaway (1)']], Drew helps Sav with his campaign. He also compliments Sav, saying "Most teenager dads would just bolt," referring to Anya's alleged pregnancy. In 99 Problems (1), Drew meets Riley Stavros while signing up for football with Zane and finds out that Zane is gay and is a little weirded out by it. In Algebra class Riley and Drew are talking and Riley finds out that Drew is trying to get the First QB position when Riley really wants it. Later Drew and Riley are on exercise bikes and racing to see who could burn more weight and when they finish Coach Armstrong is impressed by Riley and says he has a good shot at Quarter Back. When Drew goes to get something from the gym he over hears Riley and Zane talk about the "Two Rileys Theory" and leaves with a grin. Next scene they are in the gym and Drew comes up with the idea of a BBQ in the parking lot tomorrow and everyone likes the idea then when there about to leave Drew tells the team "Oh and don't forget to bring a date" and looks at Riley with a grin. Next they are in the parking lot and Drew keeps "Joking" about Riley being gay the tells him he knows hes gay and if he doesn't want the whole team to know hes gay to step aside for QB 1. Riley gets angry and goes to Owen "Another football player" and sa Jj.jpg|Drew with football Football.jpg|Drew, Riley and Zane Fjf.jpg|Drew in football practice Degrassi.jpg|Alli and Drew LUke.jpg|Drew in football uniform Drew.png|Listening to Riley and Zane Pay back.png|Inturrupting Zane and Riley Work out.png|Exercising with Riley Drew Torres.png|Listening to "The Two Riley Theroys" from Zane fight.png|Drew blackmailing Riley kc.jpg|Drew becoming friends with K.C. degrassi-Drew new.jpg|Drew with Adam, Bianca and Eli Drew and Riley meeting.png|Drew and Riley meeting Degrassi-Drew new.jpg Drew.png Fjf.jpg ys how about we welcome the new kid to the team. In 99 Problems (2), It begins with Drew walking towards Degrassi. Riley and Owen catch him and eventually get him tied to the flagpole naked, where the other students laugh at him. Drew's mother goes to Principal Simpson and Coach Armstrong about this, and is evidently outraged. Drew never does tell on Riley or Owen, stating that "he knows Riley" and that Riley would've said something. Drew still has not told anyone that Riley was the one to tie him up on the flagpole. He merely tells Riley to step aside. Riley tells Mr. Armstrong that he should consider Drew for QB1 as opposed to himself, but Mr. Armstrong tells Riley that he is simply better and must choose him. During the announcements of the team roles, it is revealed that K.C. and Zane are both major players. Riley is the star quarter back, which angers Drew. Drew's mother speaks to Mr. Armstrong again, and Drew says that if he can't play, no one can. As the team arrives, Mr. Armstrong gets a phone call, and announces that the team cannot play. Riley almost admits he is gay, but instead admits to putting Drew on the flagpole. Riley is suspended for five games, and Drew is the new captain and star quarterback of the team. In the end, Drew asks Riley if he could possibly help him out with his football skills and Riley declines. In "Better Off Alone (1)", Alli has a crush on Drew, and she invites Drew to her party to get his attention. Alli gets the party to play a game of I Never, where when someone says something they have never done, anyone who has done it must remove an item of clothing. Right when Drew is about to take off his pants, Alli shuts the party down but switches Drew's watch with her own. Drew comes back and he and Alli begin making out. In "Better Off Alone (2)", Alli is hurt when Drew doesn't want to be her boyfriend, but he later changes his mind. Relationships *Alli Bhandari **First Relationship ***Start Up: Better Off Alone, Part 1 (1007) Category:The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Characters Category:Drew Torres Category:New Character Category:Degrassi Football Category:Adam Torres Category:Bad Boys Category:Homophobic Category:Step-siblings